


【尤米】LINKIN∞

by Meconopsis1125



Category: Sirius the Jaeger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meconopsis1125/pseuds/Meconopsis1125
Summary: 写在第七集之前。故事背景：一个架空分支，在各种缘由下，吸血鬼与天狼两方的势力在去往犬村的列车上开始交战。可以接受的话请往下。





	【尤米】LINKIN∞

**Author's Note:**

> 写在第七集之前。  
> 故事背景：一个架空分支，在各种缘由下，吸血鬼与天狼两方的势力在去往犬村的列车上开始交战。
> 
> 可以接受的话请往下。

  
深冬凛冽的寒风，在陡峭的悬崖峭壁间穿梭切割着，树木的枝叶被刮出嘈杂的声响，疾驰而来的列车破开冰凉的空气，由远及近地带来了可怖的杂音，失控了一般，超速地碾过高耸在山峰间的铁路轨道。

下一刻，在脱轨的重力下，它发出了临终前的哀嚎，车身在巨大的轰隆作响中解体，中后段的车厢分崩离析，两节三节地、在无数尖锐的金属撞击声中堪堪歪斜在轨道上，所幸的是，没有哪节或许还载着数条生命的车厢掉落崖底。

然而最前方的车头仍然长鸣着汽笛，连带着后面两节车厢，丝毫没有减速的迹象。

车内的照明早已失去效用，在厚重的阴云密布下，月光几乎无法穿透下来，但在车厢的顶部，却有两个对峙着的，分别属于少年和青年的身影。

黑暗之中，青色与赤色的光忽明忽暗。

-

在失去意识前，尤里眼中最后映出的，是他兄长布满伤疤的面庞。

这让他疼痛地回想起，不计其数的梦魇中总是出现的那一幕，米哈伊尔银白的发丝与总是洁净柔软的脸庞被鲜血浸染，那双蓝灰的眼睛像是要燃尽最后的生命般亮的出奇，盈满了温柔、疼惜和决绝。

但这次不一样，他在和兄长的缠斗中与车头一起掉下了悬崖。在仅剩数秒的意识间，他只来得及捕捉到因为急速下坠而离他越来越远的兄长的残影，耳边还能隐约听到几个熟悉的声音，在焦急万分地呼喊着他的名字。

他不知第几次地置身在这种失重感中，但尤里想，这可能是最后一次。

因为这一次，他或许会死。

对吸血鬼的复仇还没有彻底实施，他一直追寻的，有关匣子的疑惑也没能得到解答。然而却有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得这样也不坏。

无论因为什么，他都不希望对自己唯一的亲人刀刃相向。原本的他只是为了复仇而活，但米哈伊尔的出现，让他迷茫、犹豫了。他想，本就是被兄长救下的命，如果米哈伊尔需要，他会毫不犹豫地给他，即使他还什么都不明白，即使他因为这而感到痛苦。

他以为这就是最后了，却再次得以睁开眼。

尤里坐了起来，不可思议地发现自己除了有些小擦伤外四肢健全。之前受到撞击的地方已经被妥善包扎好了，只留下轻微的眩晕感。

随即他转过头，然后陷入短暂的惊愕。

“——”

就在他身侧两三米远的地方，有个他时刻都思念着的人的身影。

是米哈伊尔。

米哈伊尔席地而坐着，一边的手肘搭在同侧支起的膝盖上，闭着眼、神情平和，像是睡着了。就仿佛之前在列车上步步紧逼的势头都是假的。

尤里忍不住放轻了呼吸，在仔仔细细观察了一会儿如此安静而难得一见的兄长后，他才有心思环顾四周。

他们在一片白茫茫的雪原上，连绵的山峦远在雪原的边际，离得太远了，甚至看不真切；不远处只有几片低矮的小树林，但都枝丫干枯、空落落的，根本藏不住人和其他动物，也嗅不到可疑的气味——这里只有他与兄长二人。

这种似曾相识的情景让尤里发起了呆，自十年前逃离燃烧的村落后，他第一次离自己的故乡这么近。他会两种语言，一种来自父亲，一种来自母亲，却想不出合适的词句形容此刻的心情。

在雪原长大，被迫早早成熟起来的天狼，最终只是眯了眯眼，强压下鼻尖的酸楚。

尤里收回远眺的视线，这才发现近处的地表，外观奇特。两侧的石壁在头顶连结成一个环形，不知本是一块石壁被打穿成了这样，还是人为修砌的，还是本就如此。

就在思考的间隙，尤里忽然觉得，周围好像太安静了。

但他还没来得及有所反应，就被蛰伏继而猛起的另一头狼压制在地，脊背被坚实的地面刮擦得疼痛，双手手腕被牢牢禁锢在了头顶，本还剩下双腿是自由的——米哈伊尔却一个翻身跨坐到了他身上，大衣的下摆在气流下翻飞，黑红交错着，像是扇动的蝙蝠翅膀。

夜空上的云层恰巧在此时退去了，来自星尘的微光，洒落在这片雪地上，也映照出米哈伊尔棱角分明的面庞。

明朗的青蓝色和浅淡的蓝灰色对视着，与那天夜晚，阔别十年后兄弟两人的初次相遇，无比相似。

“我说过了吧？尤里，这种特别安静的时候，要格外注意。”

“哥哥……”

处于被压制的状态下，某种危险的本能又受到了激发。尤里压低了嗓子喊着哥哥，宛如一匹被惹恼的狼，威胁着发出低声嘶吼。

米哈伊尔知道，换做平时，尤里的好战意识不会这么强。早在最初，米哈伊尔就有所察觉，但尤里似乎还未意识到，他眼中那抹煌煌燃烧的青蓝色，出现得越加频繁了。

此时此刻，他也任凭力量驱使着，试图用蛮力挣开米哈伊尔的束缚——他立刻就办到了，力量的迸发只在一瞬间。

两人的影子落在雪地上，看起来仿佛是狼与狼之间的互猎与角逐。而刚才还位于上风的那个，这回被一股年轻的狠劲紧压着动弹不得。

米哈伊尔并不打算在这种情况下和尤里认真较量，哪怕是之前在列车上，他也只是想不轻不重地和弟弟打闹一下。但对尤里来说，这种行动却包含了别样的信息。

全然没有受制于人身下的自觉，米哈伊尔神色如常地躺着，肤色苍白的脸上勾出一个浅淡的笑。

“真的长大了啊，尤里。”

听到这句话，尤里微微睁大了双眼，理性和自主意识也被拉回。他立刻就放松了手上的力道，并且想到，刚才如果没有及时停止，自己可能会伤害到这个人，更甚者会——他不敢去想那个后果，心中的后怕将那股莫名高昂的战意彻底覆没了。

尤里像是整个人都失去了力气，弯曲着脊背，匍匐到兄长的身上，脑袋也轻抵在米哈伊尔的颈部，蜷曲的发梢亲昵地蹭在了年长天狼的皮肤上。

米哈伊尔沉默着，没有拒绝这样的亲近。他抬起手，像过去那样揉了揉尤里的头，小心地避开了受伤的位置，却在下一秒被尤里忽然抓住了手腕。为此，米哈伊尔露出了有些意外的表情。

即使是米哈伊尔，在相隔十年后，也不再像儿时那样对自己弟弟的想法摸得一清二楚了。

尤里背着光，刘海又将他脸上的表情遮得严严实实，米哈伊尔就用另一只手拨开尤里的额发，少年天狼脸颊上过高的温度传递到微凉的手指上，同时，他注意到了尤里泛红的耳廓。

因为忽如其来的身体变化，尤里不自在地动了动，可不动还好，这一动，米哈伊尔就感觉到有什么硌着自己的下腹。

于是年长的那个马上就理解到，在他年轻气盛的弟弟身上发生了什么。

尤里在这方面也并非无知到似一张白纸，他想起了很小的时候，族人中尚还有一两个身手不错的壮年男性，经常会以教导切磋的方式和少年时的哥哥过招。

然而有一次，悄悄在房子后面偷看的尤里，却发现比试后的哥哥与平时不太一样，不仅姿势别扭，脸颊还格外的红。

面对忽然窜出来的小毛团，少年时的米哈伊尔也只能借由其他说辞蒙混过去，最后趁着小尤里不注意，就溜得不见了踪影。

直到两兄弟分开的许多年后，尤里才从书籍中得知，发育后的男性，在某些情况下，即使没有特定对象，也会因为剧烈活动而产生生理反应。

他并非对这方面的知识多么热衷，也对男女间的情事兴致平平。之所以会去特地了解，是因为那一次，米哈伊尔的表情太过特殊了，他始终无法忘记。

是的，太过特殊了。那次撞见的、他只看到过一次的米哈伊尔的神情，在尤里眼中说不出的好看。从懵懂无知的年纪开始，尤里就被那样的米哈伊尔所吸引。他一直认为那是自己对兄长纯粹的依赖与憧憬，可到了现在，竟开始分辨不清了。

就在尤里走神之间，米哈伊尔忽然靠近了，他凑到弟弟的耳边，像是把每个音节都暧昧地打磨过，呢喃着低吟出弟弟的名字。

「ユーリィ……」

密集的细小电流流窜过脊椎，这突然的一下甚至让尤里腰间发软，他知道兄长过去喊他的各种方式，然而像现在这样，却是绝无仅有的第一次。

明明觉得陌生，又像是等这一刻等了很久，牵引出无数被尤里深藏于心底的冲动。

不知道该如何缓解情潮的尤里，只能低垂着头重重地呼吸，米哈伊尔领口大敞下的苍白肌肤又在尤里的眼前挥之不去，以至于他喉间出现了一种难以言喻的干渴感。

就像是狼遵循着本能，尤里双眼迷蒙地俯下身舔舐起米哈伊尔的颈项，属于少年人的灼热呼吸喷薄在米哈伊尔的颈间，让米哈伊尔的呼吸也不由得一窒，总是没什么神采的双眼中，有什么晦暗不明的情绪闪烁起来，眉间也隐忍着皱起。

尤里发现这时候米哈伊尔的神情，竟与记忆中的那一天重叠了起来，只是现在的米哈伊尔脸上布满了疤痕，这令他觉得自责又心痛，同时却觉得这样的兄长令人移不开目光。

在那英俊的脸上有着还没完全褪去的少年时的残影，但已难以琢磨。更像是被粗鲁蛮横破坏掉的艺术品，带着一道又一道无法修补的瑕疵，可这称得上残忍的疤痕经过时光的消磨，又融合出了与众非凡的气质。

对兄长的渴求让尤里的动作变得越发迷乱，到最后直接扯开了米哈伊尔的红色衬衫，唯一扣着的一颗扣子飞了出去，可他们谁都没有在意，尤里的双手热烈地抚摸起米哈伊尔完全袒露出的胸膛，温凉细滑的触感吸附着尤里炙热的手心，他一路抚摸到腹部，感受着那纤薄皮肤下结实紧致的肌肉，然后他的目光触及到那些光是看着就疼痛非常的疤痕，稍一停顿，接着毫不犹豫地亲吻了上去，少年柔软的舌苔抵着伤疤处略微粗糙的表皮，磨蹭出了湿滑的热度，他听到米哈伊尔压抑着却还是泄露出的半声闷哼，在兄长逐渐失去安稳的呼吸声中越发兴奋。

“哥哥……”

尤里反复吮吻着米哈伊尔肚脐处较为柔嫩的皮肤，毫无技巧可言，但充满了初生牛犊般的大胆和一心取悦的纯情。他不明白再往后该怎么做了，能够这样碰触米哈伊尔令尤里的胸口充实到发涨，他从未与米哈伊尔这么亲密过，应该足够满足了，欲望的深重却像是个无底洞，催促着他去索求更多。可尤里也隐约明白，继续下去，就会彻底跨越那条界限。

但是他想要米哈伊尔。

他唯一的、挚爱的、失而复得的，比他自己的生命还重要的亲人，他的兄长，他的米哈伊尔，他活下去的意义。

他无法想象他会再一次失去米哈伊尔，他想，如果这一次他仍然保护不了，至少，他绝不会让米哈伊尔一个人孤独地沉入黑暗。

带着无声的决心，尤里抬起头看向米哈伊尔，一双蓝眼睛在雪夜里亮得骇人，那目光充满着进攻式的渴望，似乎要化为实体，贯穿他的兄长。

在这种注视下，米哈伊尔有了种错觉，似乎他现在是被尤里锁定住的猎物，而他一直视为孩子的尤里，此刻已是一头成长完全的雄性天狼了。

转念一想，倒也不算是错觉。毕竟他们现在，一个是猎人，一个是吸血鬼。

早晚有一天要化为尘土的话，现在就不需要有任何犹豫了。

米哈伊尔忽然地笑了，慵懒中饱含着性的意味，这个表情成功地击中尤里，使他陷入怔愣。趁此机会，米哈伊尔起身，他站立住，两腿有意地分开些距离。而尤里还在当机的状态中，膝盖着地坐了起来，茫然地望着他的兄长，不解地等待那个人接下来的动作。

悉悉索索间，黑红相间的外套被它的主人脱下，色块浓重的布料层叠着堆积在地面，红色衬衫的上半部分也自米哈伊尔的肩颈滑落，剩下的只靠手肘处缠绕的布料摇摇欲坠地挂着。尤里几乎是着迷地看着米哈伊尔露出的每一处更多的躯体。这么多年来，他都不太理解人们对于身材的审美，也不太关心，他只是单纯觉得兄长的身躯尤为好看，即使被刻上粗野的痕迹，也无法掩盖那种深入骨髓的优雅，那种印刻在血肉中的天狼独有的气节。

没有给尤里更多发呆的时间，米哈伊尔骨节分明的双手又动了起来，吸引了弟弟新的注意力。在黑色半指手套下显得更为灵活而苍白的手指轻巧地一划，低腰皮裤前的拉链就应声而开了，尤里忽然意识过来，米哈伊尔为什么要在这个距离下站在他面前。

但米哈伊尔只是用一手的手掌虚覆在敞开的裤口之间，像是在无言地为尤里留下退路。他观察着弟弟的表情，坦然自若地开口。

“尤里还是第一次看到吧？”

目光灼灼的小狼点头，毫无退缩之意，不仅如此，还用眼神无声地进行催促。

“……真没办法啊，就让哥哥来教你吧。”

年长的天狼用极轻的声音如此回应着，低沉的尾音隐没在了另一种暧昧的响声中，是皮质手套与米哈伊尔的私处摩擦所发出的，那声音听起来十分情色，即使尤里对“色情”是什么还毫无概念，忽然加速的心跳也让他下意识地滚动了一下喉结。

他看到米哈伊尔用几乎是放荡的手势彻底地抚摸自己很快就挺立起的茎身，像是要让尤里看得更清楚，米哈伊尔的腰部还微微向前挺着，甚至开始露骨地拨弄顶端最为敏感的褶皱。

然而相对于手上大胆纵情的动作，米哈伊尔的表情却没有太大的起伏。只是逐渐的，米哈伊尔的那份从容被动摇了，他的脸上终究还是出现了快感累积下的半分失神，但他没有因此忘记需要去引导的弟弟。

“尤里，不要光看着，你也动起来。忍到现在……已经很难受了吧？”

而尤里确实已经到了忍耐的边缘，他想着曾经还是少年的哥哥是否也是这样自慰，被眼前令人喉间干渴的画面冲刷着理智，但仅剩的羞耻心还是牵制着他，让他怎么也无法下手自亵。

米哈伊尔很快就发现了这点，于是他停下手上的动作，跪坐下来，伸手隔着裤子轻重交替地按压弟弟两腿间的肿胀，未经人事的尤里根本经受不住这样的刺激，直接“啊”地喊了一声。这种青涩单纯的反应让米哈伊尔很是受用，他咬着皮革，脱下一只手的手套，在一连串细小的金属滑动声后，米哈伊尔微凉的手指像蛇一样探入，整个拢住了尤里年轻而生机勃发的器官。滑腻的手心紧贴着柱身上上下下，拇指指腹在柔嫩的沟壑间反复摩挲，对于第一次的尤里来说，这样的快感太大了，他被卷入米哈伊尔为他带来的情欲的漩涡中，大脑一片空白，只觉得腹部以下热得要烧起来，顶端还不断溢出透明的性液，沾湿了米哈伊尔的手指。没过多久，初尝禁果的小天狼，就把他的第一次交待在了兄长的手中。

米哈伊尔注视着尤里，看着他的弟弟，他的小天狼颤抖着，将裹挟着纯真的精液断断续续地射出来，那些象征着原始野性的乳白色液体散乱地依附在米哈伊尔的腹部，沿着纤薄的肌理流淌而过，濡湿了肚脐，又往下没入了一片隐秘的、灰白色的丛林中。

就着弟弟的精液，米哈伊尔毫无芥蒂地又伸手握住自己的，那滚烫的液体就粘稠地与米哈伊尔自己的体液交融了，温度差所带来的酥麻感刺激得米哈伊尔将双腿分得更开，但是他常年低温、体质特殊的身体太久没有经历过情事了，只是抚慰前方无法让他顺利地抵达高潮。于是他把皮裤拉下，紧实白皙的臀部就毫无遮掩地暴露在空气中，将沾染着兄弟两人爱欲的手绕到后方，手指在那细细开着一条缝的入口轻轻按揉了几圈，然后直直地插入一根，这一下有点没控制好力道，一下子就让整截手指埋到了根部，饶是米哈伊尔也没能忍住，短促地闷哼出声。

这一声把尤里还陷在满足余韵中的意识拉了回来，舒服到全身汗津津的天狼半是诧异半是疑惑地眨了眨眼，“哥哥？”尤里伸手握住米哈伊尔的腰侧，将他兄长的身体拉近了，两人的上身贴合，看起来就像是在拥抱，越过米哈伊尔的肩头，尤里想要往下看得更仔细些，米哈伊尔却难得地感到了促狭，他轻喘着喊了声弟弟的名字，其中包含了一种阻止的意味，手指上缓慢抽插的动作也停了下来。哪会想到尤里默不作声地注视了片刻，竟也伸出手指，沿着柔软绽开的穴口，紧贴着他兄长的手指就往内里钻。这一牵动，倒是歪打正着地直戳到米哈伊尔的前列腺上，让米哈伊尔的身体一下子紧绷，腰也止不住地颤抖。

尤里在性知识上不是一张白纸，但他不了解那些并非常规途径的偏门。而又是吸血鬼又是天狼的米哈伊尔的身体，对他来说更是未知的领域。已经过去了十年，他深爱的兄长身上有了越来越多的谜团，但现在他能更深地去接触米哈伊尔，去了解或许只有他能知道的，让米哈伊尔得到快感的方式，就像刚才米哈伊尔给予他的一样。

仿佛是有无师自通的本领，热切起来的天狼在他哥哥湿热甬道中来来回回的手指，总是能挤压到那令米哈伊尔必须紧皱眉头咬着下唇才能不让呻吟泄出的性感带上。尤里不清楚那里（前列腺）是人体的什么位置，只知道不需要多么深入，而是在更接近入口和下腹之间的某处，每每按压上去，米哈伊尔就会无法自制地扬起脖颈，喉间满是被死死压抑的刚冒出一点就被扼止的低吟，蓬松的白色发丝在情动的震颤间柔软地扫过尤里的肩颈，让天性温柔的弟弟暗自满足地眯起双眼，那其中的蓝色此时已不是只为复仇所燃的火焰，而是一汪温暖的春水，波光潋滟。

本该是自亵的举动，却变成弟弟的手指带动哥哥的，米哈伊尔被自己和弟弟的手指同时操弄着，源源不断的快感让身前的性器也滴滴答答流个不停，穿入前列腺中间的一对射精管连带着被一起挤压，终于在某个无法承载更多的时刻，米哈伊尔收紧了腰臀，后穴中他们的手指被绞压着紧缠在一起，下一刻灼热的种子就分成数股，断断续续地从米哈伊尔英挺的前身射出。

精关失守的瞬间，米哈伊尔差点就要咬破自己的口腔，但尤里更快地吻住了他，是米哈伊尔不曾教过的，普通兄弟间绝不会有的吻。

少年人柔软的舌贴附上青年的，交缠在一起，两对薄软的唇互相吸吮、温存，短暂地分离又贴合。

 

 

夜空上的天狼星，闪烁着两颗相伴而生的恒星的光芒，深冬的夜晚，还很长、很长。

 

 

 

 


End file.
